


Sunshine

by RyleeWyatt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Exes meet again AU, M/M, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyleeWyatt/pseuds/RyleeWyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years have passed since Lukas left Matthias to attend college, a long-distance relationship never an option for him. However, almost getting run over can change a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request on tumblr for aphmoonchild!
> 
> Prompt: exes meeting again after not speaking for years au
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a dreary Autumn day as Lukas walked around this neighborhood, shivering slightly in his coat and occasionally glancing up at the cloudy sky. It seemed that winter was coming early this year. The trees were almost out of leaves and the wind had turned cold. The leaves crunching underfoot were slightly damp, leaving a mess on the sidewalks. He didn’t hear many birds; only a few sung and flitted across the bare branches of the trees along the road Lukas walked next to.

His neighborhood was quiet and peaceful, perfect for his little family. Lukas lived with his younger brother, who had practically begged to live with Lukas after he moved instead of living with their stepfather. The man wasn’t a bad stepfather; far from it. He was better than they had both expected when their mother married him when Lukas was around 14 and Emil 9. However, just living by himself with the man, who had just started dating another woman, didn’t make Emil thrilled in the slightest.

Unlike most older brothers, Lukas didn’t mind. The two got along well enough; both quiet and liked their solitude, generally not annoying each other and were independent. Emil’s high school was close by and Lukas’s job was near enough. However, the one aspect they didn’t agree on is how overprotective Lukas could be, according to Emil. Lukas claimed there was no such thing as being “too overprotective” when it came to little brothers who were one of his last living blood relations, but Emil’s teenager attitude indicated he didn’t like Lukas peeking into his social life, namely his relationship with a certain boy named Leon…

But, Lukas had backed off a little. A little. After all, he was practically acting as a parent to the teen, and there needed to be a certain amount of peeking going on. But, he let Emil go off and hang out with his friends and Leon by themselves, only a quick reminder to be responsible and safe, and that there was a curfew. Lukas reminded himself what he was like at 17. Not much different than Emil.

Obviously, the dreary scenery and lack of a younger brother had brought these thoughts to Lukas’s mind. As he continued walking slowly, thinking about work the next day and what he would make for dinner, he eventually heard a trickling of water. Only a few feet more and Lukas had reached a bridge, which crossed a small creek. It was flowing more freely than it had last week, Lukas noted, which wasn’t surprising considering the rain they had received the last two days. It was rocky and disappeared into the trees, a small waterfall over some branches and rocks making the trickling noise.

This little creek was one Lukas had found a small coin while exploring on the insistence of Emil. The boy’s love of nature made Lukas proud, and gave the two excuses to spend time together often. When they had first moved out to the neighborhood, they found the creek taking a walk on a day not unlike the one Lukas was experiencing now. Once Emil had convinced Lukas to go exploring, they had trekked to the creek bed and walked along it into the forest. It was only a few feet in did he find the small coin, finding out later that it was a very old and rare one that was no longer in production.

Lukas continued on his walk, only stopping a few minutes later while crossing the street, a car honking and almost running him over. After he had almost died, he glared at the offending car, it’s tinted windows making it impossible for him to see the idiotic driver, who had been kind enough to stop, but had yet to get out or roll down the window.

Only a few seconds after he had started glaring at the passenger window, did Lukas hear the driver’s side door open and hear a person step out, wild blond hair sticking out over the top of the (obviously expensive) car.

“Lukas! Is that you?”

Said man froze and shifted his eyes from the window to the man who was standing only a few feet from him, hair still styled ridiculously, same silly grin on his face, and bright blue eyes not looking the least bit sorry for nearly running him over.

After the shock wore off, Lukas glared at the man. “No. I have no idea who you’re talking about.” He obviously didn’t sound the least bit convincing to the other, who laughed, but stopped once he finally caught on to the other’s glare.

“Don’t be like that.” Lukas just glared more. “Okay, I’m sorry for nearly running you over?” Still glaring. “Why are you glaring at me?”

“Why are you here?” Lukas challenged. “I don’t have time to be run over when I’m talking a simple walk.”

Now Matthias looked guilty and ran a hand through his hair, almost nervously. “Ah, well. I was actually going to look at one of the houses down the road a ways. It just went on the market.” He tried for a smile again. “So...how have you been doing?”

Lukas tried to discern what he should tell Matthias from the other’s body language. He seemed awkward (rightfully so, Lukas said in the back of his mind) but curious. Not threatening. Or stalker-like. And, he didn’t seem to have any of his lying indicators.

He finally just sighed. “I’ve been doing fine.”

Matthias nodded, doing his nervous hair thing again and messing with his jacket zipper before continuing, a slight blush on his cheeks. “You, er...you have…?” He sighed in frustration, looking away.

Annoyed, but curious about the other’s question, Lukas snapped, “What?”

Straightening up. “Are you....seeing anybody right now?”

Lukas just blinked, confused at the statement. Then it clicked. An embarrassed flush appeared on his cheeks too. “And why would you need to know that? We haven’t talked for years and that’s the second thing you ask?”

“Well, it’s just…” Matthias took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. That was kind of stupid. Um, how’s Emil doing?”

“He’s nearly top of his class in school, but hangs out with some mildly suspicious people he calls ‘friends’.”

Matthias’s eyes widened at that. “Like, drug dealers?”

“No!” Lukas said. “I just don’t like them much.” He shivered slightly. It was getting later,

and the temperature as dropping. Matthias seemed to notice because he frowned and sat a hand on his car.

“I assume you live around here, since you’re out walking. Do you want a ride back?”

Lukas thought for a second, then figured there was no harm (he doubted, even after five years, the other man was dangerous) and got in the passenger’s side of the even-fancier-than-he-realized car.

After a few minutes of silence in the car, Lukas decided he would break the ice for once.

“Is this car new?”

Matthias smiled proudly. “Yeah! I was needing a new car and so I got this beauty! It was more like a raise celebration from my work, though it came with a relocation.” He shrugged. “At least I know somebody here.”

“Hmph. I would suggest, if you are going to live here, you don’t make a habit of almost running people over.”

Matthias pouted. “Hey! You were spaced off.” He must have sensed the glare Lukas sent his way because he amended his statement. “I mean, I totally was not driving safely. Totally.”

“My house is the next one on the right.” Lukas said calmly, indicating his light green, two-story house. Emil’s car was sitting in the driveway, indicating he had actually come home on time for once. Lukas noted he would likely have to rake soon.

Getting out of the car, Lukas bent down and dispersed his usual glare. “Thank you.”

A sunny smile and a “no problem” was all it took for Lukas to be cursed with non-stop thoughts about the other man for nearly a week.

* * *

In reality, it was some strange coincidence the two of them would meet up after all these years. They were voted the “Most Unlikely Couple” during the last two years in high school, in which they were dating. It was never meant to happen, in Lukas’s opinion, because their meeting the first time sophomore year was pure coincidence, too.

A single sick student had prompted Lukas to partner up with the seemingly quiet new student, who Lukas quickly found out was not quiet, just nervous about his first day at a new high school. They became unlikely friends during that year, and then the famous Unlikely Couple that summer, happy for two years.

Lukas had seen it coming. He had been planning for it for years; practically since he had heard about it.

College. In Lukas’s pre-Matthias mind, it was a gateway to his adult life. To the during-Matthias mind, it was a break-up just waiting to happen.

He still remembered the broken look on Matthias’s face when Lukas told him he would not deal with a long distance relationship, both of them getting acceptances to completely different colleges, all of them miles and miles away from each other.

And so, it was done. And Lukas hadn’t talked to him since, nursing his own broken heart as he powered through college, majoring in chemical engineering and minoring in creative writing. He eventually got past the other, storing him in the back of his mind along with other precious memories.

But now those memories had shaken off their dust and haunted Lukas, reminding himself of how much he had cared (and possibly loved) the ridiculous man.

* * *

And why only a week was he haunted by these thoughts? Simply because the object of these happy and nostalgic memories knocked on Lukas’s door exactly a week after the two had met again for the first time in years.

“So, I just wanted to come by and tell you that I got the house down the road.” He was slightly awkward sounding, obviously concerned and unsure how Lukas would take the news.

“That’s...nice.” Lukas gripped the door a little harder. “But I have a question for you.”

Confused, Matthias nodded. “Um, alright? Go for it.”

“Are you seeing anybody?”

Now he looked even more confused. “What? No. Like, dating somebo-”

He was cut off by Lukas kissing him, the sun shining again.

**  
**


End file.
